T.I.C " Trussain Intelligence commission
T.I.C T.I.C The Trussain Intelligence Commission is Takotas secret organization that fights for Justice and to keep God, Law, and order on top. Takota established this organization and Ancient order during the rise and founding of his nation. The T.I.C has become very powerful and wealthy during the rise of the "Union" in Trussia, the organization itself operates in the shadows as a beacon of light. T.I.C is highly covert and secretive. Anyone is free to join but they must be brought before Takota and examined by the brain, which is a device Takota invented to read the thoughts and minds of others so he may know who they are and their intensions. Force size within the Capital: 1,360,832,742 Billion Force size outside the capital: 885,767,932,578 billion Established: 6th month of the 16 day of the 95th Dynasty. Anthem: Whom Shall I fear by Chris Tomlin Standard issue Pistol: Colt 1911 45 Caliber Standard Issue Blade: Light Saber. Motto: We Believe T.I.C Oath T.I.C Oath which is recited by evry new Member swearing their loyalty, respect, and allegiance to the organization. We hold it to be self evident that we will serve the one true "God", That we will uphold his "Law" and we will keep "Order" in the glory of his name. We will obey his word and spread it to all those who wish to know it. From Upholding Law and justice to protecting and helping the innocent. We of T.I.C will be there uphold God, Law, and Order. -''Takota'' The Towers The Triple Towers T.I.C's Tactical base of operations in T-city and all of Trussia. Home to the T.I.C's training facilities, Academy, Armory, and equipment storage, like tanks, aircraft etc. This is also where if the T.I.C ever has to go to war or fight, this is where the High Counsel members who are also on the WAR Counsel will be to lead the T.I.C incase of such a situation. The base of operations also takes in the new members and where they do "The Weeks Training" which is a transfer of centuries of training, knowledge, and history to the next generation to the order and organization. The Towers have stood as beautiful symbol for the Agency and stands thousands of years old. The Towers have a top notch security System and highly train Agents roaming the Grounds. All Trainees within the Entire Trussian Agency are trained here and only here do to Safety for then and their lack of experiance. The Towers also hold T.I.C's main arsenal which is 55 stories underground. The Tripple Towers is Located in the T.I.C District and grounds in central Capital. The sits on Capital Bay east of the main sanctuary and is composed of three 50 story towers as well as a vast training complex and several other sructures. It is by far a Beautiful place for agaents to train and plan for the Countries defense. What we beleive The Organization is based on God, Law, Order, and Justice for all. It is open to all and any who wish to join but once a Pups joins they can never leave the Order, because once they have join they are briefed on all of the Orders Laws, teachings, and secrets. Even though faced with this reality the Order has many freedoms and opportunities. Such as once implicated into the Order a new Pup member may either choose to go home and be called upon or they may go further into the Organizations secrets and covert operations. Once a member is implicated, they will be brought before Takota, and then they will receive "The Weeks Training" then upon graduating then the new member will choose their weapon of which will define them. Sanctuary T.I.C Sancturay, T- City home, to the members and to "The Ruling Counsels" to "The Order The T.I.C's Sanctuary is one of the most beautiful buildings within the Capital City. It is the second tallest towers which is 500 stories, second only to The Citadel which is 995 stories. Within The Sancturay is beautiful halls, artifacts, and the largest library within the Capital holding thousands of years of the nations history as well as the most Classified and important information that is key to the nations national security. The surrounding grounds are home to apartments, estates, gardens, Museums and churches. It is one of the most important and beautiful Places ever be built to house one of the most important Organization ever created. The T.S.F Police Force has a base within the grounds operate, police, and protect the Sanctuary. Membership T.I.C Members On this basis everyone within the order and organization, is created Equal and have a fair say and Freedom of speech "Within Reason" within the system. Each Member is part of the General counsel which consists of all members, then there is The "High Counsel" which is made up of the most high ranking and Eternal members. The High Counsel takes into effect and oversees all operations, as well as making some of the most difficult Decisions that sometimes must be made. The General Counsel decides and makes the decision on a day to day basis, and organize to keep the peace. The General Counsel meets within the courtyards and gardens while the "High Counsel" meets and deliberates in the 990 floor of the Home Sanctuary in T-City. Allies and Enemies Allies and Enemies T.I.C welcomes any and all allies as friends, and they will look out for them, such as if they are threatened or attacked T.I.C Agentsmembers, Police and Soldiers will come to there aid will the full force of The Trussain Military Might. If you try to harm T.I.C their agents, or families then they will keep coming after you again and again. So do not get on their bad side this is by far worse thing you could ever do even though they are very forgiving everyone has a limit. One of T.I.C's roles is to make Protect and prevent aggression. Allies: Blackstar One of T.I.C's Closet friends and Allies have established a very Powerful alliance focusing on defense and to prevent the spread of aggression. R.O.P.E. Very Close but secretive with each other T.I.C and R.O.P.E have established a vast network of Communications and Espionage within the Worlds and have been establishing peace. Enemies: The Peace Keepers Viewed as Criminals but powerful adverasaries as they took on T.I.C once they became allies Blackstar. T.I>C has been fighting them of and on ever since.. Reapers Brigade More Recent but powerful Enemies which were defeated by Takotas and R.O.P.E's agents and Soldiers during an attempted invasion of Adventure Bay. Additional Friends and Allies. T.I.C also has Connections and Friends within the United States especially the F.B.I and C.I.A as well as Power Influences in Europe and Australia The Connections within the C.I.A go all the way to the Top as well as Some T.I.C operatives have slipped in and almost control the Agency itself within less then a half Century as well as the F.B.I. Roles Roles:" The T.I.C acts as peace keepers, secret Police, and Covert Military, as well as Defenders of the Faith. They keep God, Law,and order on top within the Trussain United Union and the world where it is needed. T.I.C commits secret and covert operations unlike any other organization in the world. They deploy fast and strict and deliver Justice to those who need it. In addition T.I.C also are Scientists and engineers for study and Research as well as committing Espionage and the stop of terrorism and anarchy for the defense of Trussia. Combat Combat: When a T.I.C agent needs to fight, they will do it single handed with their primary weapon of choice, sometimes alone or in small groups based on the situation. Sometimes even though T.I.C members and agents are very skilled in combat, they need more muscle in a conflict. This is why The Grand Elite will serve beside them in battle since they are the most experienced fighting force of the T.R.A's army and never been defeated, so this makes them the best cadidates for such a task Weapons Weapons: When a Member graduate "The Weeks Training" The will be taken to the armory and choose their Weapon, that they will carry and fight with while in the Order. Choices consists of knives, swords, Pistols, Rifles, Shout Guns, submachine guns, and even Light Sabers, the new member will choose one or a combination, master It and carry it through out their membership. As well as certain divisions and teams will hve standardized weapons for logistical purposes. Light Sabers which are One of the several weapons carried by T.I.C operatives Duties Addition duties T.I.C agent fill several Roles from Defense to preventing aggression as well as uphold Justice for all who need it and deserve it. T.I.C has also Established vast netorks of Communication and Espionage for its Defense and expansion. In recent Time T.I.C agents have enjoyed beautiful wealth and peace but are still and always ready for action. Agents also are stationed all over Trussia from various Sanctuaries to outposts in all corners. They all know what they are fighting for to uphold and keep God, Law, and Order on top and pain and suffering on bottom. Medicine GODS Syrum This is one of the greatest achievements within the organization, this syrem can cure any disease or effect, it is manufactured by T.I.C and distributed throughout the country. The Syrem Itself is a living form it is designed to read ones sole and mind and whether they are to keep living or if it is their time to be called home. If the Syrem is ever to be stolen, then the syrem will turn into a vicious poison that will turn the person misusing to turn into a mindless fool or cause them to go into a limbo state. ( GOD'S Serum can 'NEVER' be countered it is to powerful and unknown to outsiders. Stealing or messing with it in a outside manner will lead to deadly outcomes The Library The Grand Library of Trussia "The Great Library on T.I.C grounds" The Great Library which was built in the beginning of the nations founding holds the greatest collection of history and knowledge of Trussia. This leads it to hold amazing and beautiful pieces of literature, artifacts and secrets such as classified documents. The main collection is on the upper levels while everything else of the walls is held in the vaults of the underground city, Takota himself is the only one who has access to the vaults and it shall remain that way. Because of how important this knowledge is Takota put T.I.C in charge of guarding this information, The Great Library is on the back of the T.I.C Sanctuary within their walled area of the Capital city, T.I.C agent as well as T.S.F officers patrol and guard this most valuable asset so non of it will fall into the wrong hands. Takota himself knows where anything and everything is in this library since he personally built it and Collected the Information him self through his life. T.I.C's History Museum Phoenix Museum The Phoenix is another beautiful series of Structures that houses all of the TRussian history, art, and historical artifacts. The Museum is set over 6,355 acres and consists of 2.5 billion square feet of the main structure and its various buildings and Complexes. Such as for the art, Scientific wonders and the history that has spammed the years of Trussia. T.I.C curates maintains and adds to the collection as well as guards it. The Museum itself is the Largest in Trussia and also features an aquarium. Education T.I.C University T.I.C as well as being a secret organization also has and funds it's own University since one of the main function of the agency is learning, research and education. T.I.C University was founded by Takota during the beginning of Trussia and serves as one of the best institution for learning for the country. The Teachers and instructors of the University are T.I.C officers and retired police and Millitary official who chose to go on and teach the next incoming generation. The T.I.C University host many revered and honored troops, generals, and agents. The University is also branched of into several sub schools and universities. These sub schools will include several such as The Republic of The North's Naval and air force academies. These Facilities provide all education and has been very effective since the founding of Trussia. T.I.C University Tower During the construction of the Trussian Capital and state, the University was established for the further expansion the minds with the growing of the countries foundations, virtues, and knowledge. The purpose of the Tower is to show the gleaming Truth of God and the wisdom he has to show us. T.I.C University Library The University Library is much of a scaled down version of the Grand library. It is very beautiful from its expansive book collection to the achitechture and gardens. It stands as the 5th largest library with in the Trussian Capital. T-city Campus The Campus serves for additional education to the T.I.C as well as for the population. It also spans as several academies, military, and naval schools around the capital and throughout the Trussian United Union. History and Origins T.I.C AKA the Enforcers were created to help protect, defend, and fight for their beliefs. The organization was started as a early attempt to protect themselves during the darks times. After independence was won during the First Revolution, the Enforces gained in number and strength. Their primary objectives have always been to "Enforce" and Protect God, Law, and order. T.I.C has advanced and changed throughout the years but they have sill retained their main idea and course. T.I.C has later been dedicated to keeping the peace, helping the defenseless, and fighting Evil. T.I.C Armed Forces The T.I.C has many troops, gear and equipment at their disposal. The Majority of the forces are engaged in covert operations and Protecting the Borders and citizens. These Covert agents are known as the Enforces. The main part of T.I.C's fighting Forces consist of the "Grand Elite" which serves as the Majority of T.I.C's fighting Force. The "Grand Elite" are by far the most advanced am experienced fighting force. They have never been defeated in any major conflict as well as ready at a moments notice. Note that T.I.C and its forces are very powerful and experienced, they will avoid a fight but if needed they will fight and win. So because not to make them mad if you do then turn the other way and run. T.I.C military forces. Covert agents. T.I.C Enforcers. Force size: 1,000,000 Reserves: 500,000,000 Divisions: 50 Reserve Divisions: 500 Standard issue Rifle: M-4 Carbine Modified. Standard Issue Pistol: Colt 1911 45 Pistol silenced. Military Force: "Grand Elite" Force Size: 500,000 Reserves: Classified. Divisions: 50. Reserve Divisions 500 Standard issue Rifle: Ak-47 Standard Issue Pistol: Colt 1911 45 Pistol. T.I.C Navy T.I.C being equipped for combat or peace missions are needs a large fleet to help transport its troops, agents and emergency supplies across their universe or to out worlds where they are needed. So because of this the Trussain 10th navy fleet has been assigned to operate for and with them and only them. The Fleet is commanded by Admiral Raider jones at the fleets home port of the "Republic of The North". The Fleet has become the third largest in the navy, it has 10,565,777 vessels and 10.5 million aircraft. The fleet nicknamed the navy raiders is tuff and strict in any given situation and has a service record second to none. Facing them down results in two situations, defea or running in the other direction. On the other side they are very admired do to reaching out to troubled regions to offer peace and relief with their agents and supplies in war zones or from starvation of any kind T.I.C will be their with wagging tales. T.I.C Vessels With an Empire Larger then it own Univers T.I.C is in need of ships and a lot of them. From protecting shipping lanes or to keeping he peace T.I.C Air Power is their with the Faith in God and Symbol of the Flying Phoenix. T.I.C fields and builds its owns ships. All Vessels are based on military versions. T.I.C ships are small and big as well as cheap and easy to mass produce for their needs and forces.. All Vessels are build within the Capital and around the Trussian Union on dry docks and Factories. Based on the Republic style but built to Trussian speacifications. These style Cruises are built and three main locations. Which are Located on Corotan Moon Shipyards. It houses a crew of 250,000, it can carry 500,000 troops or agents as well as any and all equipment needed for the Mission at hand as well as 25,000 air craft and 50,000 when fully ready. This Vessel is the most Advanced and Powerful in the Fleet. It will be in the Front as the Main Flag Ship of every Armanda in T.I.C's fleet Class: Phoenix Class Battle Cruiser Production: Additionally 7,000 were ordered but not totals 10,500,000 and Counting. Built by: Trussian Defense Industries. Service Length: 4,000 years. Weapons: 100,000 frontal heavy Cannons 15,000 side Cannons 900,000 Torpedos and Missiles This is T.I.C Heavy Destroyer Class for heavy penetration raids a long range escorting. It is smaller then the Phoenix class but still packs a powerful punch. Crew totals 50,000 with a total to carry 300,000 troops and equipment. It came into Service for a need for Escorting Goods and other Vessel across the Empire. Class: Heavy Escort Destroyer Production: 3,500,000 Built by: Trussian Defense Corporation. Service Length: 3,000 years. Weapons: all in total 6,000 cannons heavy and light. The Astro Tech is of the oldest, fastest and most advanced in the Entire Trussian and T.I.C Navy. It was built to be extremely Fast, Powerful, and Hard Hitting. It has some of the Most advance and Sleekest Tech of any T.I.C Ship. Its speed is second to non as well as Fire power. Crew Totals 5,000 and tech is top of the Line. Class: Fast Flyer Production: 5,000,000 Built by: Bio Tech Industries. Service Length: 8,500 Weapons: 1,550 light and Heavy Cannons. 500 Missiles and Torpedos. One of the most heavy armed and respected sips in T.I.C's fleet. The Peace class battle Cruiser is the second largest and most revered in design and Production. Crew Totals 150,000 with and ability to carry 400,000 troops and gear. Class: Peace Maker Production. 8.500.000 million and Counting Built by Trussian Defense Industries. Service Length: 5,000 years Weapons: 10,000 front and side heavy Cannons for close and long range engagements. 55,000 missiles and Torpedos. T.I.C Peace Doctrine This is one of the ancient writing T.I.C and Trussia live by. Romans 5:1:Therefore, since we have been Justified through faith, we have peace with God through our lord Jesus Christ. T.I.C Science and Technology T.I.C is very advanced in science and Technology to many great an effective break through. The main portions of the research, experiments as well as inventions are carried out and tested at the Sanctuary in the Capital. The new experiments will be conducted logged then archived for future use or shortly after. T.I.C.,the army and Trussias industries have all worked in recent decades to advance its tech. T.I.C designs and builds its own while the Industries also makes improvements as well as production versions for the army. "Psychology and sociology" are one of T.I.C's favorite subjects and topics to study. Agents commit these studies all the time. Studing the mind is one crucial subject T.I.C has always done. T.I.C does this through mind games and tricks logging the results and presenting their findings. Most of the subjects are not even knowing of their participation within the experiments. By far all experiments have been very successful and the information has been invaluable. Science: Trussias Science is advanced that no outsider can understand it. The Trussain Science has been declared classified. Technology: Trussia has over twenty thousand years of advancement in Technology. Any and all of advancements have been declared classified. Bio Technology: Classified, this Tech is beyond anything ever made. The Holy City aka GODS City Gods City is the holiest place of the Trussian Empire. The City was erected during the 1st century of Trussia. It has stood as a symbol of peace and hope throughout Trussias History. The City stands East of the Capital in the Emerald Mountains, Hidden after Centuries to keep it safe. The City is the most Religious and holy in the Trussian Empire. It shows to be a great Symbol between God and Pup so that we may know that we are always blessed. The City today is preserved and Guarded by T.I,C as this is where the first T.I.C Sanctuary was built. It is still operational today as this is where the most Religously trained worship and teach Gods word to the rest of Trussia. The Resurrection Pond The Pond is in a Glass Dome of Beautiful Crystal in to heart of the City. The Pond itself is a true gift from God. The Pond itself has unique powers not to heal but to bring Loved ones back to Life. Not much is known about it but that a drop of Jesus's blood hit the water as well as make a crystal dome grow over it from Trussias rich mineral resources. The Pond is also a gate. A gete to eternity and Heaven. T.I.C Justice and Diplomacy T.I.C Justice and Diplomacy T.I.C of all things is to keep the peace, prevent aggression and not to take vengeance, but instead Justice. T.I.C's first line of defense is diplomacy. From negotiating peace, trade, or the end of two warring sides T.I.C's skilled agents will use their voice instead of their Weapon to bring the situation to a Peaceful End. This has worked time and time again, with great effect. Dauntless is the lead Ambassador of T.I.C, he comes on first in most situations and uses his voice instead of his Gun to make a situation end Peacefully. Judicial branch and Government. T.I.C is in charge of the Judicial Branch of the Trussian Government. T.S.F and the Enforcers uphold the law while T.I.C takes on the Justice division. The Trussian supreme court is set into three divisions. The First is T.I.C Supreme Court set in the Capital and other Major cities. The Second is for military and the third branch is for Government use. Trials for the Government and Military courts are at the T-City Citadel while the T.I.C courts are held at the Sanctuary. Trussian Supreme Court: Set within the main Capital and main cities for Government purposes. This is set for any and all crimes big or small for the General Public or any agents or Trussian Officials. T.I.C Supreme Court: This Court is set for T.I.C Members and Criminals set out against the organization. It operates behind closed doors and in the Shadows of light. T.I.C is the highest and most harsh Court making the accused relive their crimes over and over again before sentencing. THis Court oversees all others with T.I.C or Takota leading it. Military Court: This Division of the T.I.C Justice System is set for the Military to put on trial treason, and War Criminals. T.I.C Prison T.I.C being the part that runs the Judicial branch government runs and maintains the Prison. Trussian alone only has one Main Prison, this is due to Crime is down 100% in Trussia, any and all crimes are minor do to the generation after generation of Teachings and strickness to respect and obey the Law and Autority. The Prison houses criminals usually from wars and terrorist. Most Recently T.I.C Prison has housed Agents and members from the Peace Keepers in recent time. Any and all other Prisoners are classified do to Security purposes. The Prison itself houses 200,000 at the current time. It can hold a total maximum of 35 billion prisoners at most. No one and No one has ever escaped and Lived. Several have tried but failed do to the Security and Location of the Actual Prison. Note that some have made it out thinking they escaped but this is even more dangerous do to a long line of Events that will take place following. Location Location: Death Rue, aka Takotas Nightmare Realm The Prison is located in the delta region in the counter star system. The Prison is on the Volcanic moon of Death Rue. It is the only structure on the moon and the only area that can hold life. The surrounding area is pure lava and acid. Temps can reach up to 75,000 degrees. Guards T.I.C: 3,500 Grand Elite. Weapon: Light Sabers Battle Droids: 550,000. Types: Super, Elite, and Mega Battle Droids. Intelligence: Self Aware to Prisoners. The Guards are of the Grand Elite and Enforcers Tactical Squadron, they have and know any and all measures to defend the base and Prison. T.I.C Life and Culture T.I.C Agents lives are quite action packed and Interesting but sometimes challenging. Because of the Trussians vast Economic and Colonial Empire, T.I.C and their members and agents have Enjoyed Thriving Luxury and Wealth and it has groan in Recent years from the Peace Era. T.I.C Agents have been Trained since birth if born into the Organization and later trained by "The Weeks Training" during their last full training and Education set by the Organization. T.I.C Agents have various jobs and contributions into the System. Such are Teachers, Doctors, Engineers, and Scientists and so on. All Agents are highly trained and educated which help them in their Daily lives in the field or with friends or Family. Each Agent is given a Job and Home such as an Estate on Luxury Apartment so hey cannot only be happy but have a place to rest as well as to uphold the Law and order for the country and empire they serve. From Trussias Landscape, deep Space, or any and all corners of the Empire T.I.C's Culture has developed all its own. From all the Pups of T.I.C the Culture is quite Diverse and beautiful from there homes and Contributions from across the Empire. The Culture an life is Christianity and has Developed its own Music, art, and Life style. As well as complex and intricate systems within the Secrets in the agency and Order. Everyone within the Organization is very Strict, they are taught on and to Uphold God, Law, and Order. This is the Largest part within the main teachings of T.I.C's Cutlture. Peace Island which is Located in the North Lakes is a Paradise for relaxation T.I.C is more then an Organization it is a way of life. From Living life to its fullest to upholding the Faith. T.I.C is fully ready for any situation. T.I.C Agents are also very Brave as well as Strict. In Effect thy are to show Mercy and Kindness as to not be pride full, or commit Murder or Vengeance. Agents are Forbidden to kill, but only In self defense or time of War. Agents are also Forbidden to drink alcohol or smoke. When an agent greets another they have the upmost respect ssuch as they will say Hello my Friend to the other agent. Dress in T.I.C is also interesting as the Main color is blue. They will wear a blue Uniform with there Badge. Style and Materials will vary depending on area and region. When in Action T.I.C agents are Courtious kind as well as brave and thrifty as they are always willing to Sacrifice themselves for others. T.I.C Tanks and Aircraft T.I.C as well as the Regular Army use and have huge fleets of amour and fighting vehicles. Most are new and old but Upgraded for the Modern Battlefield and Peace Keeping Operations. Trussias army has 50 tank units, divisions and regiments. The 10 Tank Regiment was formed and used by T.I.C for all out wars, attack, defense, and recon. T.I.C use their tank fleets in vast offenses along with their highly trained agents wielding light sabers. Tanks T-80 Entering Service during the 15th age the T-80 offers good protection and a high rate of fire from the it 125 smoothbore gun. The T-80 serves along side the Abrams and Israel made Merkava as T.I.C's main battle Tank Fleets. The T-80 is mainly used by T.I.C Armed Forces and occupation Forces along side the T.R.A. Production Totals 70 million and is built by Trussian Defense Industries. Triple The Triple named after its Triple Gun turret is the latest Tank to role off of Bio Tech Industries assembly lines. It features three 120mm Cannon Pulse and Ion Cannons. Production totals 505,000 for T.I.C's tank Fleet alone while Production for the T.R.A is a staggering 500 million. T.I.C Fighters T.I.C operates their fighter jets and Fleet all within the Capital. The Fleet is composed of several million Fighters all stationed in the Capital at the Triple Towers Air Field. All Tanks used by T.I.C are also in Service with the Trussian Republican Air Force. The JC 700 flanker fighter Built Bio Tech Industries Is on of T,I,C's top Fighters. It is fast as well as Beautiful when flying trough Trussia Moons or Skies. It operates mainly within Trussias Moon district for training and defense with the Airforce and T.I.C 10th Air Squadron. Production Totals 500 million. The TC 888 Turbo Fighter is a ultra fast Jet fighter entering service during the 14th age as it has Hyper space capability. T.I.C Wars and Conflicts Trussia, the army, and T.I.C have all fought in several wars and Conflicts. This was in the need of Defense, Peace and expansion, as well as Peace keeping missions. The Following is a list of WArs and Conflicts T.I.C has fought through. All Wars are in Chronological Order the Latest on top and oldest going to the Bottom The 7 Days Battle This Conflict was fought at the Western swamps home or was home of the Rebels that were horrible nightmare Demons. After the Battle T.I.C and the Trussian United Navy gained Victory. The 700 Years Wars Spanning 7 centuries this was the Last War of the War Era as it was fought against one of Trussias worst Enemies known as the Confederation. The 600 years War This War was mainly for the Establishment Dominance of defending Trussias Borders and Power in its Territories. T.I.C Bases T.I.C in order to maintain peace and expand their influence of God and good have established several bases across the Trussian Empire and Earth. T.I.C's main Base is in the Capital of Trussia, this is their main Home and area of Training is In Recent years T.I.C has expanded bases and Operations due to the threat of The Peace Keepers and Reapers Brigade. Two Bases have been established in Adventure Bay a now Foggy Bottom under the name Bio Tech Industries which is one of T.I.C's most secretly Controlled industries for their tech Production. As well as other bases spread out with the police, military, and special operation forces. Emerald Sanctuary The Emerald Sanctuary is built out of Solid Emerald in the Emerald Mountains east of the Capital. It has Staggering Beauty and is to support T.I.C's Enforcers Division. It is lead by Blade Who leads and trains with these fellow Pups in Order to strike at a Moments notice and to protect GOD's City within the Mountain Range. The Capital The Capital is the Largest City with in the Trussian United Union. It is the Most Powerful city Economically, Politically, and Militarllay. IT is Where T.I.C Calls Home. The City itself is millions of Square miles and is made of five walled Districts. The Walls Themselves are 1,000 stories tall and 2-5 miles wide. The City Has Mountains, forests, and lakes as well as the traditional City and Urban Layout. Special Operations Units and Agents T.I.C as well as the army has many Troops and Special Operations units from Keeping the Peace to striking fear straight to the enemy. Secrets Revealed The following is a list of some of T.I.C's most Top Secret Info, Warning Read at ones own Caution Agents Takota: Leader Smoky: RockyThecopups Oc Character entered the order after he, Chase, and Rocky helped Takota save his homeland. Afterwards Takota liked what he saw in Smoky and this would lead to him entering "The Order". Tanner: Charlie Tanners Oc character came on board after he and Takota were on the trail of the same perp, this encounter would lead to him becoming a member under Classified reasons, and then shortly after T.I.C and Black Star forming an alliance thanks to Tanner. JO: Takotas younger brother, and second in command, as well as a Police Detective. Christina: Tanners partner. Duke: Shadow Supremes Oc character who is the Lead technology officer and tech specialist for T.I.C Talon: Chase is King Oc Character, Military and Security Officer at "The Triple Towers", as well as a mentor for "The Weeks Training" Freezer: Takotas best and most loyal friend, he is a combat and tactical specialist for T.I.C Raider: He is a navy Admiral of the 10th fleet who operates navy operations for T.I.C Speeder Moon: Stealth officer. Dauntless: He is a lead Medic and Ambassador for T.I.C and the Trussian United Union. Category:Fanon Category:Organization Category:Fanon Characters Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories